Stitch in Distress
by StitchLoverGurl
Summary: A lot of experiment pods have been activated lately and when Lilo tries to help, she fails. One day, Stitch gets captured by Gantu. Now it is up to Lilo to save Stitch, but first she has to save all the experiment pods that she failed to capture before.


_Stitch in Distress_

**Chapter 1: Feeling the Hawaiian Breeze

* * *

**

"I'm bored." Lilo pouted that Saturday morning.

"What's wrong, honey?" Nani asked.

"There's no hula class today and Myrtle and her friends probably don't want to hang out with a weirdo like me." Lilo replied, looking down.

Nani came up to her and patted her back gently.

"Look, I know today might be boring since you're being cooped up in the house, by why don't you just go to the beach?" Nani suggested as a question.

"Wow, I guess I never really thought of going." Lilo said, getting up from the couch.

"Sure, and why not take Stitch along with you?" Nani asked.

Lilo smiled.

"Bright idea, Nani." She said.

"Now go and tell Stitch that you're going and I'll pack a picnic basket with food for you." Nani said.

"Okay." Lilo replied with a grin. "Come on, Stitch, we're going to the beach!" She yelled up the stairs, trying to wake up the drowsy Stitch.

"Okay, okay." Stitch said, getting up. He rubbed his eyes and went down the stairs.

"Good, you're up. Now, get ready so we can leave. I'll tell Nani to make some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for Pudge." Lilo instructed.

"Okitaka." Stitch said, going up the stairs again.

Several minutes later, Lilo and Stitch were ready to leave, with Stitch holding the picnic basket. Lilo was holding Scrump and Stitch's hand as they walked to the beach.

On their way, Myrtle came across them with her posse.

"Hey weirdlo, going to the beach?" She mocked.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that _Myrtle?_" Lilo asked.

"Of course there's a problem. A weirdlo like you doesn't belong in the beach. Right girls?" Myrtle replied, turning to her friends.

"Yeah." They replied.

"So what? I'm going to the beach anyway." Lilo said, walking away. "Come on Stitch." She said.

"Hmph." He said, walking along with Lilo with the picnic basket.

Later at the beach… 

"Ah, Nani was right. Who said the beach in Hawaii isn't great?" She asked, laying out the picnic blanket on the hot sand. She plopped and umbrella just a few inches away from it.

Stitch lied on the blanket, relaxing.

"Ah…" He said in satisfaction. Lilo smiled, getting out the peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. She sat one down next to Stitch, another next to her, and another so she could feed Pudge.

"Okay, Stitch, I'm going to go and feed Pudge. I'll be right back." Lilo said, removing her hat and sunglasses.

"Okay." Stitch said.

Lilo set down her things neatly on the picnic blanket and dove in the water.

Stitch was just lying in the blanket, feeling relaxed. He unwrapped the napkin out of his sandwich and stuffed it in his mouth. He looked at the napkin he was eating and shrugged. He gobbled it down and continued watching the clouds.

A few minutes later… 

"Okay, I'm done feeding Pudge." Lilo said.

Stitch looked up.

"Okitaka." He said, removing Lilo's sunglasses and setting it down.

"Ah, so what do we do now?" Lilo asked, sitting down next to Stitch. She took a bite off her peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

Stitch shrugged, gazing at the sky.

"How about a surf out in the ocean?" David asked, approaching the two.

"Sure." Lilo said. "Come on, Stitch." She said, dropping her half-eaten peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"Okay." Stitch said, getting up. He looked at Lilo's unfinished sandwich and ate it. He then ran to Lilo and David.

Surfing was fun for the three. They practically surfed the entire afternoon.

"Now that was fun, huh?" Lilo asked at Stitch. She was drenched with water, but Stitch was a little dry. He nodded and shook off excessive water from him.

"Stitch!" Lilo laughed, drying herself. David laughed too, helping Lilo dry off.

"Sorry." Stitch giggled.

"It's okay." Lilo smiled. Stitch smiled too as the three walked home together.

♥ _End chapter ♥

* * *

_

So what did you all think of the first chapter? It's my first Lilo and Stitch fan fic— and my first ever too— and I hope you all like it. Now, I'll update the next chapter soon!


End file.
